O Perdão de Uma Mãe
by YKT
Summary: Às vezes, a melhor bênção existente no mundo.


Pisar na bola um milhão de vezes. Tirar zero em todas as provas finais da escola. Usar drogas. Andar com más influências. Chegar tarde em casa todo dia.

Uma palavra. Não precisa nem ser sincera.

"_Desculpe."_

E nossas mães sempre nos perdoam. Por pior que seja, elas perdoam tudo. Algumas sorriem; outras abraçam o filho. E mesmo aquelas que simplesmente dão as costas perdoam.

Mello sentiu as pálpebras pesarem ao pensar nisso.

Talvez fosse por isso que ele fazia tantas coisas ruins. Talvez ele pensasse que, quanto mais se escondesse atrás de pecados, uma mãe apareceria, esperando a palavra que servia de comando para perdoá-lo.

Mas ela não aparecia. Nunca.

Quem sabe, ele pensava, levemente desesperado, eu já tenha ultrapassado o limite. Acho que não mereço mais ser perdoado, já extrapolei demais.

Às vezes, contava nos dedos tudo o que já tinha feito de ruim. Socar um monte de gente, responder grosseiramente à um monte de gente, gritar com um monte de gente, humilhar um monte de gente, torturar um monte de gente, matar um monte de gente.

"Passei do limite. Passei!", concluía, vendo que não tinha saída.

Mas não se permitia pensar que uma mãe que, um dia, poderia tê-lo perdoado, nunca tivesse existido. Queria acreditar que alguém já havia lhe dado amor.

Surpreso, percebia seu gesto de quase gentileza, guardando a culpa para si.

"Quem foi que me ensinou a ser assim?", indagava para o vazio. Não faz sentido.

"_Mello é gentil. Naturalmente gentil."_ Experimentou o som das sílabas. Parecia um paradoxo incrivelmente ridículo; prometeu-se que nunca contaria isso a ninguém.

Um dia, resolveu ser poético, agir como um protagonista heróico de uma história bonita. "Não tenho mãe", observou. Um bom pré-requisito para tentar tornar-se um.

Olhou as pessoas à sua volta, procurando uma garota, uma mulher, uma senhora; qualquer uma que pudesse vestir uma imagem carinhosa e atender pela alcunha de mãe, sem se dar conta de que, normalmente, se sentiria humilhado por ter uma idéia tão boba.

Resolveu testar uma. Uma jovem graciosa atendendo em uma loja de artigos musicais.

Dirigiu-se para entrada, sentindo-se estranhamente influente e cheio de poder. Ele avaliaria alguém, seria exigente; a pessoa nem mesmo _perceberia_.

Entrou na loja, sentindo o ar condicionado bater nos seus ombros; com uma expressão interessada, mirou uma estante de discos.

Pelo canto do olho, viu a garota alinhar os ombros, estampar um sorriso no rosto e caminhar até ele, esperançosa.

- Posso ajudá-lo? – Surpreendeu-se com a voz dela; era doce, sincera. Uma voz de pessoa, de ser humano, e não de uma vendedora. Vendedoras despiam-se de sua humanidade quando estavam em serviço; perdiam a personalidade, restando apenas frieza polida.

Refez-se rapidamente, cruelmente chamando-a de "muito experiente".

- Estou apenas olhando. – Respondeu, fitando as mangas de sua camisa bem passada, formal com intenção de parecer coloquial, a curva dos seios que se desenhava suavemente embaixo do suéter cor de vinho.

- Se precisar de algo, basta me chamar. – Um sorriso. Também parecia genuíno.

Observou-a voltar para o seu mirante estratégico, em um canto da loja. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque levemente desarrumado, e brilhavam sob a luz amarelada das lâmpadas.

Comoveu-se; tudo nela parecia puro. Ele estava sendo irracional, malicioso, perverso: o que diabos pensava em fazer caso a aprovasse? Bloqueou um turbilhão de sugestões mentais que previa serem nada simpáticas, voltando a fitar os discos meticulosamente organizados.

Um deles chamou sua atenção, mas ele não ousou tocá-lo; sentia que não devia macular a perfeição daquela sequência. E se tivesse sido aquela jovem a arrumá-los exaustivamente? Não, Mello definitivamente não estragaria o seu trabalho. Talvez isso pudesse fazer com que ele se redimisse.

Arriscou um olhar de soslaio. Outras duas garotas haviam aparecido, vestidas exatamente como a jovem. Cochichavam animadamente com ela, rindo de forma discreta. Em um momento, a que atendera Mello virou-se, de costas para ele, e gesticulou estranhamente na direção de uma guitarra.

Ajeitando as luvas, Mello decidiu ir embora. Sabia que a jovem provavelmente nunca se lembraria dele, mas ele se lembraria dela. E resolveu que queria apenas escutar um pouco da conversa normal de uma garota tranqüila com a vida.

Deu alguns passos para o lado, ainda observando os produtos. Conseguiu escutar alguns fragmentos de palavras. Nervoso, mas consciente de que nenhuma das três devia estar percebendo, avançou mais.

- ...quero dizer, o que será que pode causar uma cicatriz horrorosa como aquela? Ácido?

Pasmado, agradeceu aos céus por lembrar-se de continuar fingindo estar absorto em pensamentos.

Então _essa _é a normalidade, declarou para si mesmo. É um desprazer!

A mais alta das três olhou-o de súbito, alarmada. Em um gesto que imaginava ser discreto, acotovelou a companheira, incitando-a a virar-se e ver quem estava bem atrás dela.

- Ai! Que pensa que está... – As palavras morreram, e Mello soube que ela arregalava os olhos. Baixou o tom de voz em algumas oitavas. – Quase!

Um sorriso trêmulo, descontrolado de aborrecimento, espalhou-se pelo rosto dele. Ergueu a cabeça de repente na direção delas, esperando surpreendê-las.

- Por favor...

- Pois não? – A jovem disse prontamente, recobrando a compostura. Ao ver seu sorriso, idêntico ao de antes, Mello lutou contra o desejo de socá-la.

- Vocês não vendem música de verdade nessa loja, por acaso? – Ele perguntou, deliciado com a surpresa estampada nas feições da garota.

Não sem antes apagar o sorriso e substituí-lo por uma máscara diabólica, Mello saiu da loja. Olhou para o reflexo das três nos vidros lisos de um carro na rua; cinzento, levemente alargado, mas maleficamente hilário.

As caras que elas fizeram, ria internamente, debochado. As caras que _estão fazendo_! Aquela mais alta até empalideceu! Estão paralisadas feito estátuas!Com tão pouco, com algo tão batido!

Muito satisfeito, caminhou um pouco pela rua. Para celebrar o bom-humor, puxou uma embalagem barulhenta e metalizada de chocolate do bolso.

Mas, na primeira dentada, a piada perdeu a graça. Estupefato, perguntou-se o por quê. E, mastigando com vigor, correu atrás da maravilhosa sensação de um segundo atrás. Eu nunca me sinto tão bem assim, e, agora, quando me sinto, aproveito tão pouco, gritou mentalmente, indignado.

Notou um passarinho a seus pés. Era um pardal delicado, que caberia na palma da sua mão, e parecia à vontade, bicando o chão perto de seus sapatos.

Fios de uma lógica insana moveram a mão de Mello. Diziam para atirar no pássaro, para ver se se sentia melhor. Mirando-o fixamente, semi-entorpecido, agarrou a pistola, pois _fazia sentido_.

Como se pressentisse o perigo, o pardal voou subitamente. De fato, Mello pensou que realmente tinha sido isso, até notar um garotinho à sua frente. Não devia ter mais do que três ou quatro anos; gingava desajeitadamente, as mãozinhas estendidas na direção de algo invisível.

- Você assustou o passarinho! – Exclamou uma mulher que Mello deduziu ser a mãe da criança. O seu tom de voz, ligeiramente dramático, fez com que o menino arregalasse os já enormes olhos.

- Desculpe, mamãe!

Foi como se um peso caísse na sua cabeça. Afrouxou os dedos em volta do cabo da arma; já não conseguia pensar direito.

Após um suspiro e um sorriso, a mãe falou.

- Não tem problema, querido.

Algo latejava atrás dos olhos de Mello. Sua respiração saía pesada e forçada, como se houvessem vários obstáculos na passagem do ar. Tanto o garotinho quanto a mulher pareciam não notar que ele estava ali, mas ele estava plenamente consciente de que o ignoravam.

- Vamos, então? – Movida pela curiosidade, a mulher relanceou-o. Sem jeito, como se não esperasse que Mello também estivesse a fitá-la, sorriu. – Marquei de me encontrar com o papai daqui a quinze minutos, mas depois nós iremos ao parque.

Ela poderia ser a sua mãe, surpreendeu-se. Tinha cabelos louros, unhas caprichosamente pintadas de vermelho e usava uma aliança de ouro reluzente. As pessoas poderiam muito bem ver os dois lado a lado e pensar: "Têm os mesmos cabelos, a mesma pele pálida, mas aposto que o olhar decidido do rapaz vem do pai." O garoto poderia ser seu inesperado irmão mais novo. "Foi uma surpresa muito agradável. Quando estiverem mais crescidos, serão melhores amigos." E ficariam a imaginar como seria o pai, devaneando preguiçosamente.

Mas aquele menino e sua mãe não tinham absolutamente nenhuma ligação com Mello. Como que para reforçar aquele pensamento, os dois se distanciaram. E aquela nuvem de encanto foi embora junto. No lugar de balançar a cabeça, apenas apertou os olhos, avaliando a estupidez do seu sonho como muita alta.

- Idéia maluca. – A frase saiu em um murmúrio, pesada como uma profecia. Convencendo-se disso, Mello ocupou a mente com o trajeto que faria a seguir, deixando um desejo pequeno e inocente esquecido nos fundos da mente, para nunca mais tocá-lo.

* * *

"O Mello não tem mãe, baka." - _A resposta de uma amiga quando eu perguntei como seria a mãe de Mello._

"Embromation em estado bruto. Não dá para entender direito aonde você quer chegar com a vendedora e a mãe do molequinho. Além disso, o final está pouco conclusivo." - _A opinião de uma irmã mais velha sem papas na língua sobre essa fic._

Adoráveis incentivos. Se quiserem dar mais alguns da mesma natureza, vão em frente. XD"

(Na verdade, eu tinha pensado em postar essa fic em especial apenas no Dia das Mães, mas fiquei com medo de que alguém a deletasse sem querer do computador.)

Apesar de tudo, espero que tenham gostado.

Bye n.n

YKT.


End file.
